


Let's Get Down to Business

by professor



Series: Strictly Business [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Inspired by Harlequin, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Erik says afterward. “That was … sex.”</p>
<p>Charles rolls his eyes. “I didn’t see you helping, Mister ‘I’m Just Going to Lie Back and Think of Genosha’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Down to Business

A month after he and Magneto make their arrangement, Charles is standing with him inside of the most expensive suite at a discreet, high-end island resort, waiting for the other man to make a move.

And at about the time he realizes that Magneto _isn’t_ going to make the first movie, Charles also realizes -- he has no fucking clue what to do next.

“So,” says Charles, clearly his throat. “I guess we should … get to it.”

Magneto just stares at him.

“Right, okay then,” says Charles awkwardly. This is _ridiculous_ , he thinks as he starts stripping off his clothes. They haven’t even fucked yet and it’s already awkward and weird. Ugh.

*****

Charles and Magneto bump noses the first time they try to kiss. The second time, Charles bruises his cheek on that damn helmet. The third time, there are way too many teeth and too much spit and too much _everything_.

They give up on kissing after that.

At least Magneto finally takes off the helmet.

*****

“Dammit, Xavier, I’m not made of glass,” Magneto snaps as he pushes back against Charles’ fingers.

“I have two fingers in your ass, I _think_ you can call me Charles,” says Charles. He imagines pulling his fingers out now and ramming in his cock, taking Magneto hard and fast, but no, that’s not what this is about. 

“I have no doubts about your resilience,” says Charles. “But for the best chance of conception I’m going to need to be able to fuck you over and over again, as many times as I can get it up, and it’s no good if you have a sore and damaged hole just trying to prove a point.”

Magneto grumbles and concedes the point, as well as -- “You may as well call me Erik” -- and Charles continues opening him up.

*****

“So,” Erik says afterward. “That was … sex.”

Charles rolls his eyes. “I didn’t see you helping, Mister ‘I’m Just Going to Lie Back and Think of Genosha’.”

Round 2 isn’t much better, though at least it’s over faster. Round 3 is much the same.

This is going to be a long week.

*****

“Charles. _Charles_.”

“Mmmrrrrfffff.”

“Charles. Get up.”

“Fmmgrmbd.”

“ _Charles_.”

“Whuh?”

“Fuck me.”

“What, _now_?”

“Yes.”

“No. Let me sleep.”

“I’m at peak fertility right now.”

“How do you even _know_ that?”

“I have a monitor.”

“No, I’m going back to sleep. Wake me in a few hours.”

“I won’t be at peak fertility in a few hours, it has to be now.”

“Oh for -- _fine_. But you’re doing all the work this time.”

*****

Charles wakes mid-afternoon to the scent of room service. Thank god.

Erik hands him a plate. “Hurry up and eat this so we can get started.”

Charles blinks. “You can’t possibly be ready for more today. Aren’t you … sore?”

Erik shrugs. “Not particularly. Now eat that and let’s get to it.”

Charles side-eyes him. “I’m not sure I believe you.” 

Erik rolls his eyes. “You can check if you like.”

*****

“I didn’t think you’d take me seriously,” grumbles Erik into the pillows several minutes later as Charles spreads his cheeks wide, looking for signs of damage and strain around his hole.

Charles probes gently with his thumb, and Erik makes a noise -- but it’s not a sound of pain.

He finds no sign of damage, and actually, now that Charles isn’t distracted, he’s finding that Erik’s sphincter is rather more elastic than he’d assumed last night.

“I wonder if it’s a manifestation of your secondary mutation,” Charles muses, as he continues probing. “It would make sense of course, making the conception process easier, and eventually facilitating natural births in male mutants with this mutation --”

“-- Are you seriously lecturing me about science _now_?” Erik yelps.

Charles ignores the interruption. “Eventually, it might function more like a cloaca than a true anus. How fascinating!”

He peers to look at it more closely, and puffs out a breath while thinking. Erik lets out a strangled yelp.

“ _Dammit_ , Charles, quit looking and _get your dick in my ass_ ,” Erik demands.

“So _pushy_.” Charles rolls his eyes as he slicks up his cock. “Very well then.” He pushes in, none too gently. “Is this what you wanted?”

Erik lets out this incredibly needy sound that just goes _straight_ to Charles’ cock, and before Charles realizes it he’s fucking Erik hard and fast, with Erik shouting encouraging things like “yes yes give it to me _harder_ ” and “oh god right _there_ oh god oh god yes”, at least until he stops using words at all.

After they’ve both come, Charles and Erik fall next to each other on the bed, panting and staring up at the ceiling, just a bit shell-shocked.

Well. _That_ was an improvement.

*****

After seven days of this, Erik had better be bloody well pregnant, is all Charles has to say about it.

“You had better bloody well be pregnant,” threatens Charles, as he finishes packing up. “Or --”

“Or what?” asks Erik. “We’ll have to book another week away and do this again?”

Huh.

Well, maybe it wouldn’t be _so_ terrible.


End file.
